


Serendipity

by 011196291296



Category: TWICE - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/011196291296/pseuds/011196291296





	Serendipity

It was a harmless thing really.  
She didn’t meant to look at her brothers computer when she went to his room to look for his jockey that her brother probably had taken. He was always taking her stuff.

So when she was looking for the hat in all that mess that was his room and the computer made a notification sound, was just curiosity what made her look.

And curiosity was what made her click in that bubble (not the pretty girl in that tiny picture) just curiosity she told herself.

So now here she was. Ten minutes later staring at the computer screen while the most beautiful girl she has ever seen was in the other side of the screen. She seemed to be in underwear too. Sexy underwear. The sexiest she has ever seen. Jeongyeon was losing her mind. Who was this girl? His brother didn’t have a girlfriend as far as she knew, and even though he had, will This girl date Him? She was way too beautiful for him. Or anyone really. 

She was staring with her mouth open when the girl got closer to the cam and said hello. She sounded strange. Was she foreign? And why does Jeongyeon feel her face so hot all the suden.

She typed hello back just out of curiosity and the girl started to drop a strap of her bra. Jeongyeon feel even more hot if that was even possible and turned off the computer. She couldn’t do that to his brother. Look at his girlfriend getting undressed. It was too much really. She ran away from his room without caring to look for the long forgotten hat.

 

 

 

She went to school and the day passed without much happening.  
But she couldn’t stop thinking about that girl. She had such pretty eyes. Pretty face. Pretty body. When she let that piece of clothes fall from her pretty shoulder... No. Jeongyeon shook her head.

She couldn’t have those kind of thoughts about a girl much less about her brothers girlfriend. 

When she came home and her mom called her for dinner she couldn’t help to look at his brother with jealousy. He didn’t deserve that girl. He wasn’t even That handsome. Compared to her he wasn’t.

She went to sleep with that thought in mind. Life was unfair wasn’t?


End file.
